Talk:Callidora Black
Callidora and Elladora Has anyone noticed that Callidora and Elladora's pictures are the same? The name graphics for each are different. Maybe they just needed to save time when making the tapestry for the film. Incidentally, there are also 2 different versions of Andromeda's notation - one where she's married to Ted Tonks on the name identifier and with a crude burn hole, and one where she's got a more elaborate burn hole and Ted's not mentioned (it'd be surprising if the Black family acknowledged his existence after all) Callidora and Elladora have got different pictures, because they are two different persons. Look: -- 17:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I wrote the original comment, and the face, posture, clothing and headdress all look identical to me, aside, of course (and as I mentioned before), from the name notation. Tim 12:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Death The Black family tree (or at the very least, the copy of the tree that the Lexicon, and by extension we, use) lists deaths as late as 1998. The fact that Callidora does not have a death year listed implies that she is still alive as of June 1998; she could easily have lived into the early 2000s, seeing how in 1999 she would be 84. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:24, June 13, 2014 (UTC) True, but she is a member of the Black Family. Only one, 95 years before Callidora - namely Misaponia Black (1826 - 1926), who married Jimbo Blishwick - lived to be 100 and none of the others lived to be much more than 80. Most died in their 50s or 60s, so her genes are most definitely against each her.--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 19:29, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, Rowling's hand-drawn Black family tree does not include 1998 deaths -- we were the ones who added those. Rowling's tree (which you can see here) actually only lists deaths up to 1992 (Lucretia, Cassiopeia and Cygnus). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:49, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Whoops, my mistake. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:01, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::In any case, we shouldn't automatically assume 1995/1996 based on her genetics. That's more something that should be in the "behind the scenes" section. I've actually been thinking on this a lot. The reasoning for her death being in 1995/1996 is that Phineas Nigellus says something along the lines of: :::::::"my great-great-etc-grandson, last of the House of Black, is dead?" ::::::Many eople automatically assume that that means Callidora is dead, but there are at least three others who are known to be living at that point: the Black sisters. I've created a table showing the similarities/differences between the Black sisters, Sirius, and Callidora. :::::: Agreed - Given that Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda are all alive at that point, PN Black must mean that the Black family name is dead as there are no more male heirs to carry on the name after Sirius dies. This would not mean Callidora is dead as she is a Longbottom by marriage. I'll change the article to reflect this. --Ironyak1 (talk) 23:47, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :As someone else has already pointed out on Cedrella Black's talk page, Dumbledore stated that 12 Grimmauld Place would've gone to Sirius's eldest living relative in the Half-Blood Prince, which was Bellatrix Lestrange. As such, all older members of the Black family, including Callidora, are pretty much confirmed to have already been dead at that point. --The Wikia Editor (talk) 0:05, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :You make a good point, but people occasionally choose to leave their estates to those who are not technically their family. Samanthawrites (talk) 00:06, December 20, 2016 (UTC)